Hideyasu Jonouchi
is , the scheming leader of Team Invitto and the fifth Rider in Kamen Rider Gaim. He uses the Donguri Lockseed. It is reveal that Ryoji named Hideyasu's Armored Rider as Gridon, but he dislike the name. Character History Before Ryoji battles Team Gaim, Hideyasu warns him that he couldn't win against Team Gaim. Alliance with Team Baron Sometime later, Kaito forms an alliance with Teams Raid Wild and Invitto as he gives them Lockseeds to win against Gaim. After Team Gaim finish dancing, Hideyasu appears as he battles the team with the Ichigo Lockseed Kaito gave him; however Mitsuzane got his own Sengoku Driver as he transformed into Armored Rider Ryugen and ended up being defeated by the new rider. Gaining a new power After he loses his Lockseed to Armored Rider Ryugen, Hideyasu goes to Kaito's place for a new Lockseed. As he gains a Lockseed from him, Kaito started to mock him as he is weak, which made Hideyasu curious about the alliance. After getting a Donguri Lockseed from Kaito, he then went to Drupers and finally understands what Ryoji says before telling him how foolish they were in allying with Baron, thus telling him that they will be Baron's slaves. Refusing to let that happen, they would have a chance to be on the same level as Kaito, and thus gaining Sid's attention as they received Sengoku Drivers from him. After Baron's Inves are defeated, he and Ryoji appear as they transform into Armored Rider Gridon and Kurokage respectively, which surprises Team Gaim. First fight and confrontation with Bravo After they transform, they easily beat up Baron, but Team Gaim's Armored Riders finish them off, also gaining their Lockseeds. Sometimes later, Hideyasu and Ryoji buy replacement Lockseeds as he notice one member of Red Hot got the Sengoku Driver and a Lockseed from Sid. Later Kurokage and Gridon were doing some training until people arrive, thinking that there will be a battle. Ouren then reveal that he announce the battle to people as he transform into Armored Rider Bravo to fight Gridon and Kurokage. Arms As with the other Kamen Riders that uses Lockseeds, Kamen Rider Gridon's forms are called . - Donguri= Donguri Arms *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 119 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.9 t. *'Kicking power': 9.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 22 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.5 sec. is Gridon's default brown form. Accessed through the Donguri Lockseed, this form's personal weapon is the Donkachi. This form debuts in episode 5. - }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device *Lockseed-exclusive weapons: **Donkachi - Gridon Donguri Arms' personal weapon *Lockseeds - Gives access to Gridon's form changes, depending on which arm the lock is Vehicles *Dandeliner - Kamen Rider Gridon's Rider Machine List of Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **Episode 3 - Shock! The Rival's Banana Transformation!? **Episode 4 - Birth! The Third Grape Rider! **Episode 5 - Revival! Ichigo Arms of Friendship! **Episode 6 - Durian Rider, Go to War! Behind the scenes Portrayal Hideyasu Jonouchi is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Gridon, his suit actor is , who was previously the suit actor for Gremlin in Kamen Rider Wizard. Notes *Ryuta Tasaki, director for Kamen Rider Gaim, mentions in an interview that Gridon is popular among the staff and likes his little hammer. He also notes that he feels Gridon's character is one that adults will love and maybe even relate to.http://henshinjustice.com/2013/10/10/gaim-director-ryuta-tasaki-on-urobuchis-trap/ *Kamen Rider Gridon is the second Rider to use a hammer as its primary weapon after Kamen Rider Kiva Dogga Form, who wielded the Demon Iron Hammer Dogga Hammer. **Gridon is the first Rider, however, to use a hammer in his main form. group shot.]] *Of the first five Riders in Kamen Rider Gaim who were officially revealed, Gridon is the last to appear. However, unlike the other four, Gridon's identity was not revealed until after the premiere of Gaim. Though Gridon first appears in episode five, he technically appeared from the first week, being present in the opening sequence as well as the Gaim/'' '' Super Hero Time group shot, he was infact name-checked by Kota in the out-of-continuity Hero Quick-List Challenge which was shown after the first episode. *His Rider name, Gridon, is taken from reversing the syllables of his main Lockseed (Donguri) and changing the emphasis. References Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Gaim Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Restricted-use Riders